Mystic Castle
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Happy Nightmare Night all! To commemorate this yearly tradition, Cheerilee's class is invited for a spooky tour through Twilight's haunted mystifying castle. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Too spooky! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Colts and fillies of every age,_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"_

The musical voices blasted out from the covered speakers over the edges to the doors, welcoming the group of excited and apprehensive newcomers by the entrance to the well-decorated castle. Said tree-castle was emanating a vibe of unease and horrors awaiting the group of children supervised by Miss. Cheerilee, whom looked back to her students with a composed voice and kind eyes, despite her own undead teacher costume.

"Now, who's ready to explore the haunted castle?"

 _"Me!"_

 _"Not me!"_

Both positive and negative answers responded, the pink Earth Pony had to restrain rolling her eyes and smiled humouredly, nodding forward. "Alright then. Remember to stay close to me the whole time."

"Isn't this gonna be excitin' Crusaders?" Apple Bloom had to comment in her overgrown apple attire, grinning between her two friends as they followed their teacher up the steps. "I can't wait to see what Applejack thought up on with this!"

"Rarity was being quiet about the whole thing back home." Sweetie Belle, adorning a ripped fashion disaster, smiled gleefully. "Hopefully it'll be as scary as it looks. The decor outside the castle looks incredible!"

"Rainbow Dash has bound to make things more awesomespookiness inside!" Scootaloo, dressed akin to a mummified coach, smirked as the front doors slowly opened by their own accord upon Cheerilee knocking once. "Wonder where they're hiding all the candy? Oh this is gonna be great girls!"

What greeted the group within, for the first few seconds, was complete and utter darkness, not a sound nor a breeze welcoming the castle's new guests. Murmurs of unease and apprehensiveness sang throughout the children, and Cheerilee, though none could see it, was also put on edge by the lack of... Anything happening.

"St-Stay calm now everyone. I'm sure it's just all part of the- _Ah!"_

 _"Take your seats..._

 _Because you can't escape!_

 _Muahahahaha!"_

That chilly voice and equally disturbing laughter, familiar to many of them, rang through with the sounds of haunted bells echoing across the room. Suddenly, gasps and shrieks extended throughout the group after Cheerilee's own horrified reaction, torches scattered across the foyer instantly blazing in a red and yellow hue, catching the now lit group in hilarious positions, prompting some to drop others who clung onto them for support. The torches lasted up to the top of the stairs, but now the terrified children got good glimpses of the hung skeletal ponies, pumpkins and further more spooky decorations all throughout the foyer interior.

But the best has yet to come. For red smoke appeared atop the front staircase, a small figure emerging from the aftermath with a sharp grin and fangs, adorning an elegant red cape too long for his own size.

 _"Locked up inside,_

 _A mystic maze there's no room to worry!_

 _Nowhere to hide,_

 _You'll have to run and hurry and find your way out!"_

"Welcome, one and all..." The young dragon drew back his cape to reveal the Victorian-style clothes beneath, grinning in a playful sinister fashion. "To the Mystic Castle of Fears!" Emphasized lightning outside the window behind the dragon prompting the students to shrieks in fright or delight, Spike looking pleased by the response and bowing gracefully. "I am Count Spikula, and I am to be your guide as we explore the horrors of the castle within, filled with monsters! Tricks! And treasures!"

Snails and Snips gulped. _"M... Monsters?!"_

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon snorted. _"Tricks huh?"_

The three Crusaders shone with excited eyes. _"Treasures?!"_

"Mm-hm." Spike nodded knowingly, gesturing dramatically with that long cape over his mouth. "But if only if you're brave enough to venture further... WITHIN!"

 _"Ahh!"_

The dragon then chuckled sheepishly. "He wasn't wrong abut this being too easy..." And spoke up with a motion to join him. "Come forward then, visitors! That is, if you have the stomach for it! Muahahahahaha!" The lizard dressed as a vampire looked somewhat pleased with his own sinister laughter, while the classmates both hurriedly and reluctantly joined Spike on this venture into the darkness.

This was gonna be one exciting Nightmare Night.

* * *

 _"But who can say, that there's an exit here?_

 _You'll have to stay, and live inside your fear!"_

"Ugh, how long is that gonna play?" Diamond complained irritably behind the group towards the haunted singing echoing throughout the castle. "Like, we get it already!"

As if on cue, the chilly music came to an abrupt halt.

"...Huh. That's better-"

"Uh-oh."

Everyone looked sharply to their guide. "Uh-oh what?" The young filly inquired with a skeptical frown.

Spike turned worriedly to face the group. "If the song's stopped playing, that can only mean one thing..." Everyone leaned forward anxiously as the Count lowered his tone knowingly, green eyes flashed in fear. "Something spooky is heading this way."

Diamond rolled her eyes. "Please, what can possibly be more spooky than what we've already seen- _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

* * *

 _"Once you step into this never-ending web,_

 _There's a chance you'll be more lost with every taking step!_

 _All the halls seem like a tunnel with no end,_

 _And the walls have more to them than you can comprehend!"_

"No kidding!" Scootaloo exclaimed, panting alongside the group after that close call. The young pegasus glanced warily behind the corner of the hallway, voice in utter disbelief. "I wasn't expecting to be chased by a spider the size of the hall like that!"

Apple Bloom, taking a few breaths, looked between everyone with a bewildered grin. "Gotta admit though, that was some costume. I wonder who was wearin' it!"

"That's only the first of many surprises." A cryptic Spike responded, standing calmly over the panting masses and motioning for them all to stand. "We shouldn't dwardle, there's only so much more to see."

"Well, I certainly wasn't afraid." Diamond scoffed whilst ignoring her friend's smirk. "A giant spider? That's too unoriginal, and not scary in the slightest!"

"Sure." Sweetie replied as the others rolled their eyes in agreement to the young white unicorn. "I wonder what we'll see next. Maybe a mummy!"

"Ooh! Or a zombie!"

"Or a batpony!"

"Or Nightmare Moon!"

"Or... Hey guys." Sweetie Belle then paused skeptically, taking note of the portraits they passed, barely visible despite the row of torches far between. "Is it just me or are they all staring at us...?"

A few seconds, more screams and shrieks echoed throughout the hallway.

* * *

 _"Feel... Your... Fear..._

 _Rise up inside you._

 _And see your cheer... Bid you adieu..."_

"So skeletons just popped out of the paintings like that, I wonder what's next they have in store!" Scootaloo commented excitedly after the class was done having a panic attack. "Maybe we'll finally see Rainbow Dash's contribution to the castle!"

Apple Bloom nodded happily. "Or maybe what Applejack has been up to- Is the ground shakin' or is it just me?"

Her answer came in louder vibrations and the sound of something heading straight towards them. The group found themselves yelling in fear for their lives as they fled from a speeding boulder. Not real, of course, courtesy of illusion magic. But that's out secret to keep.

* * *

 _"Locked up inside,_

 _A mystic maze there's no room to worry!_

 _Nowhere to hide,_

 _You'll have to run and hurry and find the way out!"_

Following the boulder was a quantity of bats the next room they hid inside, with many petrified shrieks to boot.

* * *

 _"But who can say, that there's an exit here?_

 _You'll have to stay, and live inside with fear!"_

And after bats came green smoke with the cackles of witches promising to gobble the young ponies up.

* * *

 _"Take your seats..._

 _Because there's no way out!_

 _Muahahahaha!"_

Fleeing from witches found the group escaping into a room of filled gravestones... And a zombie hoof immediately popping out to grasp an exploring Snips' limb.

* * *

 _"Here in the night,_

 _With no telling what you'll run into!_

 _Nothing but fright,_

 _Is going to invade 'til it's all in your sight!"_

But zombies weren't the end of it. Any moment of peace and a chance to recover between the group was interrupted by low snarls and the sight of batponies hanging dangerously from the ceiling right above them.

* * *

 _"You can't escape! There are no exits here!_

 _Accept your fate! And live inside in fear!"_

"We'll see about that." Diamond growled, her costume somewhat disheveled by the amount of running and sitting down she had to do. The young unicorn called out to the tour guide. "Hey Count Whatsit!" The dragon looked over his shoulder. "How much longer until we reach the treasure?"

He smirked. "Funny you should ask." And halted by an innocent wooden door. "'Cause we're already here." Casually strolling, the following group paused in eye-wide disbelief by what greeted them from within the small room.

Candy.

An entire mountain of it.

Spike smiled coyly. "Help yourself." And almost got trampled by the cheering and hurrying children, all eager to get their reward for enduring through the horrors-

"Boo [BEEP]es!"

 _"Gah!"_

The startled group cried out and fell on their behinds by the sudden pale human emerging from the mountain itself, sweets flying everywhere as the perfect ambush was set. Spike had to stop himself from chortling too loudly by the anticipated reaction. The man with glasses was also laughing at the response, guiding himself out of the mountain with a very satisfied grin.

"Told Twilight it'd work."

"I don't think she ever doubted you." Spike called back with an amused smirk.

Apple Bloom's eyes widened from the familiar voice, the same voice which sung that echoing song that followed them all over the castle. "Stardust?!"

"Mm-hm." The special somepony folded his arms with a smug nod. "Happy Halloween girls. Hope you're enjoying the tour so far."

Scootaloo frowned. "What are you suppose to be exactly?"

"Human. Scariest creatures of them all."

"...Why are you wearing a dressing gown?"

Stardust sniffed. "I can wear what I please in my own home. Now." Rubbing his hands together, the man stepped aside for the full view of the candy before the children. "Hope your buckets are big enough kids. We have one last stop after this."

The group didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Welcome to the ancient tomb of King Gene-Ricpha-Ro-Ah!" The human gestured dramatically to the throne room, shaped into now looking like, you guessed it, a tomb. The class 'ooh'ed' and 'aww'ed' by the sight, especially with the large stone coffin resting atop the table surrounding by seven covered chairs.

Emerging from the shadows, Twilight Sparkle was adorning the typical lab coat and messy purple mane, large glasses and a mischievous smile. "Welcome young ones. I hope you're excited for what's to come, as we conclude this wonderful tour contributed by our amazing friends."

Stardust leaned forward beside the alicorn, blowing off dust from the cover of the tomb and gesturing with fear. "This mummified corpse, has waited eons, for us to unseal!"

"A mummy?" Sweetie Belle asked gleefully. "Cool!"

Snails had other concerns. "What if it's cursed?!"

Stardust grinned. "Not at these prices kid. Halloween's all about being cheap."

Twilight glanced to him. "Nightmare Night."

"Don't start with me love."

Twilight smirked, magically holding up a crowbar as her boyfriend physically wielded another. "It's recommended you all step back everypony." And as they obliged, the two began working on unsealing the stone coffin of the 'ancient mummy,' steam leaking out of the edges as the two worked. "I still think... There are better alternatives than opening it like this, Jack."

"This is..." The human growled with effort. "More fun...!"

Spike snickered. "Certainly looks it." And instantly closed his mouth by the glance the man gave him.

After some effort, the stone slab landed with a loud bang on the table, startling many of the group. Steam and magical smoke poured out of the opened coffin as though staged, and eventually dissipated. Eagerly and cautiously, the children with Cheerilee stepped forward and looked over the coffin, anticipating a dormant mummy from within.

"Huh?"

"What in tarnation?"

"Where's the mummy?"

"Oh son of a-!" Stardust grinned nervously towards the frowning group, Twilight sharing a similar expression while Spike regarded everyone curiously. Then, spotting a certain pony approaching, Stardust called out in relief. "Oh, King Gene! We were expecting you!"

The tall green pegasus covered in wraps had come back after getting a snack, shoving the cookie into his mouth whilst speaking. "Just getting some energy boss! Here we go!" And promptly leaped into the coffin.

"Act like a mummy, dumb[BEEP]!" Stardust hissed beneath his breath so Zephyr could hear. Finally doing his job, the tall pegasus slowly rose upwards and putting on a haunted voice, vainly attempting to spook the children giving them flat looks.

He tried again.

And again.

And again.

"Psst, guys I don't think it's working..."

Stardust was giving the stallion a look more petrifying than anything the children have been through all night, grabbing the wrapped-up pegasus and pulling him out of the coffin with a growl. Zephyr had no time to recover as the human tackled him straight-on and proceeded to express his own anger and disbelief.

"You had one job! One job Zephyr!"

Twilight sighed in utter exasperation, looking between the two brawling beings and back to the growing-amused group with a sheepish grin. "I suppose it's one way to conclude a Nightmare Night... Aheh."

* * *

"Nice trick with the boulder, Starlight."

The pink unicorn dressed up as Frankenstein's Bride smiled in flattery by Spike's praise. "Having a magician for a friend can provide a lot of inspiration."

The other mares were chatting happily with the kids, the Crusaders warmly commenting to their sisters regarding the latter's neat contributions to the tour tonight, and Cheerilee was thanking Twilight for making tonight a memorable Nightmare Night.

"I'm sure they won't forget about this wonderful event for a long time." The dark pink Earth Pony smiled brightly towards the Princess. "Thank you for all your effort done tonight."

Twilight nodded, motioning to the others. "I couldn't have done it without my friends. We've all put in equal hard work tonight in making this Nightmare Night truly spectacular, despite the rather... Derailed conclusion."

The teacher chuckled knowingly. "Oh I think the young ones were entertained regardless."

"Thank God my improvisation worked like a charm then."

Twilight threw her approaching special somepony a tired look. "Now you're excusing lashing out at Zephyr an improvisation? Not simply because things obviously didn't go as expected?" The human grinned behind the mask.

"I'm not as violent as I use to be." Stardust gestured to his skeleton costume, finally wearing something for the night. "Check it out. I'm the Pumpkin King. Get it... Do-Do ya get it?"

"Ha!" Spike called out. "Good one Dad!"

"Cheers Spike!" The human waved, looking back to the two equines. "He gets it."

Twilight rolled her eyes fondly. "At least you're wearing a costume now."

"I was before!"

"Going as yourself in your original form hardly qualifies for a costume, Jack!"

"Yes it does! I'm the most scariest thing I can think of!"

"No one else finds you terrifying!"

"Flash Sentry and Prince Blueblood would disagree! Also, who are you to critique; the unoriginal 'Mad Scientist' outfit?"

Cheerilee giggled lightly by the bickering before her, green eyes lit in warmness. "I certainly hope next time will come with more surprises."

Stardust smirked coyly. "And without Zephyr messing things up next time I promise- Ow!"

Twilight took that moment to whack the man's head with a hard book. "I don't tolerate rough-housing in my home, Jack, nor do I tolerate you swearing in front of little kids. I know about your little stunt with the candy. Do so again and you might find Rarity's giant spider costume sleeping next to you tonight."

Spike held up his hands with a sheepish fanged grin at the man's annoyed glance. "I said nothing, I swear!"

Pinkie giggled, not looking directly to the viewers themselves. "Happy Nightmare Night everypony!"

* * *

 **AN: What our energetic Earth Pony friend said. Happy Halloween to all!**

 **P.S, the lyrics throughout the scenes was from a cover over an old stage from Sonic Heroes: Mystic Mansion. The lyrics from a Youtuber named Shadels. Awesome guy!**


End file.
